Handlebars
by Green Gallant
Summary: A semi-AU account of Lex's decent into villainy. They started out as friends, until a rouge cloning experiment results in a freak accident turning them into mortal enemies. And Superboy must deal with the consequences. Non-slash, several friendship ones.


_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant. I've been writing fics for a few years now but this is the first time I ever tackled Smallville. I use to watch the show a few years ago but kind of lost intrest in the show. I had this song in mind for a while now concerning Lex. I originally intended for it to be a songfic. But after writing a while I realized this might do better as a multi-chapter fic in its place. I think I have Clark and Lex in character as best I can. So I hope you guys like it. And hopefully I'll be able to add more in the near future. Hope you guys like it. _

**Handlebars**

In one of the many cornfields surrounding the village of Smallville a pair of boys rode their bikes down a dirt road.

"Hey Clark check out what I can do." a red headed boy called out to his friend.

The pre-teenage boy started down the rock and dirt encrusted hill and held his arms out to his sides as he started gaining momentum he kept his hands out while he continued peddling down the hill as his friend looked on. Finally Lex made his way to the bottom of the hill and hit the brakes on his peddles before skidding sideways finally reclaiming the handlebars.

"Whoa!" said Clark.

"Now you try." He said to his friend.

"I'm not sure if I can." Clark said.

"Just do it man." Encouraged his friend.

Nervously Clark made his way to the edge of the hill hands firmly grasped around his handlebars. He put his foot on the top peddle and made his way down releasing his grip the young boy glided down the hill but lost his balance midway through and skidded down on the hill on his hip.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"What happened?" Lex asked.

"I don't know. I guess I got nervous at the last minute. At least you made it down." Clark said.

"Hey you'll get the hang of it one day. Its like I always said, if you can ride without handlebars anything's possible." said Lex.

I can ride my bike with no handlebars

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_No handlebars_

_4 years later_

_Smallville High School_

_Science Lab_

Lex Luthor was hard at work on a chemical experimentation. A wide variety of beakers containing a mysterious green substance lined the worktable. The door open a moment later as a teenaged Clark Kent stepped into the lab wearing his traditional blue shirt and red jacket.

"Lex?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he friend said not paying attention.

"You've been couped up in here for a week. How much longer are you going to be working on this?" he asked.

"As long as it takes." Replied Lex.

"Lana's worried about you and so am I. what exactly are you working on?" he asked as he approached his friend.

"I'm about to revolutionize the world Clark." He said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Think of it as the next step in stem cell research." He said looking at him over his shoulder.

"Stem cells? But isn't that illegal?" Clark asked.

"To make an omelet you got to crack a few eggs. The government is afraid of the future. They fail to see the potential this science has." Said Lex.

"What about your Dad saying it's a slippery slope?" he asked.

"You always listen to _your_ Dad?" he inquired sardonically.

"This isn't stealing eggs from a Hen House Lex, this is a human life we're talking about. Are you telling me your willing to throw that away?" he said. His friend scoffed.

"Look who finally developed a backbone." He said looking over his shoulder.

"You know this isn't right Lex. I'm calling the sheriff." He said pulling out his cell phone.

Luthor took a switchblade out of his pocket and hurled it at Clark impaling the screen on his phone. Clark looked at him dumbstruck as he dropped the phone with a loud cackle.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because being right or wrong has nothing to do with it. I'm advancing science." He said.

"You've lost it bro, you need help." Clark said anticipating a fight.

"I don't need any help. Especially from the likes of you." Lex said.

"I don't want to fight you Lex. You're my best friend." he said.

"Friendships change Clark." He said coolly before attacking Clark.

Clark threw up his arms and was thrown back into a table by Lex as his former best friend landed several punches. Clark tried to dodge them but was pinned down by Lex. Opting to use his strength Clark kicked him off with both feet and sent Lex crashing back into an opposing table spilling the chemicals on the floor.

"You're going to pay for that!" he yelled before rushing his friend again.

Before he could get the chance Clark grabbed him by the collar and threw him aside into some more equipment creating sparks. Doused in chemicals he struggled to get up grabbing a handle to a nearby machine as a single spark touched the pool of chemicals beside him and ignites in the next instant Lex's hair was on fire. The teen jumped up hands flying next to his head as Clark looked on in horror as his friend fell to the ground in agony. Without thinking Clark dashed over to him and took in a large breath unleashing his super breath on the burning Lex. The flames were extinguished but the damage was already done as evidenced by the large burn mark on the back of his scalp. Clark's breathing was erratic and was still in shock at what he'd done. The door flew open a second later as Chloe and Lana stormed in.

"What happened?" Chloe asked. Hands flew to her mouth as she witnessed the large burn on Lex's hand.

"I'll go call an ambulance." Lana said as she raced out.

"Clark what the hell happened?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. Lex was…and then…" he said in disbelief and looked at his hands.

"What have I done?" he said to himself.

A few hours later at Metropolis General Hospital, Lex lay in the Medical Burn Unit as his friends sat out in the waiting room. Clark sat with his head in his palms as the girls tried to make sense of what happened between them.

"What happened back there Clark?" Lana asked.

He finally looked up from his hands at her as she lay a compassionate hand on his shoulder. He swallowed as he searched for the right words to tell them. Should he tell the truth that Lex was engauging in illegial experiments or offer up a half-truth that a chemical spill erupted in a fire?

"Clark?" Lana asked again pulling him from his thoughts.

_Author's Note: So what do you think should he tell them the truth that Lex was trying to create life? Or soften the blow and tell them it was a chemical spill which is just as true. Let me know what you think. Its a bit AU I know but at the same time its kind of a mix of different continuities such as silver age and the show itself. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
